


Rick’s Inkling

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: One Moment in Time [3]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Rick’s Inkling

* * *

After dinner, you were cleaning up the kitchen and dining room. “Come on, that can wait.” Rick noticed how you jumped, shaking your head. “Gonna put in a movie.” He said, watching you.

“No, uh, I can’t stand to leave things.” You lied- that was Lori. “And I have a lot of homework, plus finals are coming up.” You quickly glanced at him and gave him a fake smile. “Go on. Watch a movie with your family.” Your voice was quiet, and you hoped that he wouldn’t push it any.

Rick was confused. You were his family, too, and he didn’t think that he ever made you question that. “Hey, Y/N, can I–”

“Rick, come on.” Lori’s voice made you freeze for a split second, something that he didn’t miss.

He turned enough to look at her. “Yeah, I’ll be right there. I just want to talk to Y/N first.” He brushed her off, turning back to you.

“She’s fine. If she doesn’t want to join the rest of the family, that’s fine.” She made it sound like you were the one putting the distance between yourself and them. You kept your eyes down, knowing that hers were on you. “Carl’s waiting.”

Rick sighed. “Yeah, I’m coming.” He put his hand on your shoulder for a moment. “Come on out when you’re done.”


End file.
